ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Satyr
The Satyr is the first episode of The Son of Bivalvan. Plot On Mount Rushmore, the base of the gods, seven aliens are sat round a table. An eight seat is left empty, with the symbol of death inscribed upon it. (Ra'ad ): The Azmuth has said the prophecy. A son of a God will have the power to destroy or save Rushmore. Which God has brought this upon us? All godly heads turned to a raised hand. The hand of Bivalvan. (Bivalvan ): I have, Lord Ra'ad. My child, Ben Tennyson holds the weight of the prophecy that could save or destroy Rushmore. A softer, more wiser voice spoke now. (Zennith ): I hope you have considered this, Lord Bivalvan, by siring a demigod that could destroy us or the Titans. There is a half chance that we could be destroyed- (Pandor ): Ah, shut up, Lady Zennith. If he can destroy the Titans, lets help him. If he sides with the Titans, he dies. (Zennith ): Do not tell Wisdom to 'shut up' otherwise it will come back and dump you when you need it most. Ra'ad stood up impatiently. (Ra'ad ): I agree with Fire. If he can destroy the Titans, we help. If he does the opposite, he dies. Do we all swear? The gods and goddesses promise. Ra'ad summons a thunderstorm to show off his impressiveness to the world. On earth, a boy known as Ben Tennyson is in a forest. He looks up to see the thunderstorm and frowns. (Ben Tennyson): Hmm? It was a clear day a minute ago... Suddenly, two bulky men appear behind Ben. (Man 1): Hey, kid. What's your name? (Man 2): Yeah, man. What's your name? (Ben): Why? (Man 1): Want to use it for a bu-bou-be- (Man 2): He wants to use it to write a book. (Ben): Ben Tennyson, at your service. The men's eyes widen. Another pair of arms sprout out of his side, and his skin turns red. The two Tetramands punch at Ben, but Ben dodges. (Ben): ARGH! Monsters! A guy limps over to the scene. (Rook): My name is Rook and I am your protector. (Ben): Protector? I don't need a protector! (Rook): Then how are you gonna survive aliens like that? Rook kicks off his shoes, and is shown to have hooves. (Ben): Seriously? A goat-man as my protector? (Rook): I am a satyr. *shoots blast at Tetramand* The Tetramand falls over, a purple liquid seeping out of his wound. After some moments, the alien dissolves into black dust. (Ben): Awesome! (Rook): If you want to learn how to do it, then I will take you to Camp Plumbers. (Ben): Won't my mum need to know? (Rook): Already taken care of. Rook leads Ben to the edge of the forest. A gate and tall fence is surrounding a large camp. END OF EPISODE Aliens Used None God/Goddess Debuts/Seen Debuts *Ra'ad *Zennith *Bivalvan *Pandor Seen Same as above Son of God/Goddess Debuts/Seen Debuts *Ben Tennyson, Son of Bivalvan, Lord of the Sea and Earthquakes Seen Ben Tennyson, Son of Bivalvan, Lord of the Sea and Earthquakes Category:Series Premieres Category:Camp Plumbers - The Son of Bivalvan Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres